Through the Veil of Shadow
by Star's Roaring Blaze
Summary: When one simple treasure find ends up getting in disaster, two Pokemon end up kidnapped by an unknown enemy. However, Ryu and Leo soon find out that this Pokemon is all but normal. They also learn that the enemy might become an unlikely ally...


A/N: Yay new story! I was kinda running out of ideas until I decided to do this one. It was on my profile page anyways.

The first time I wrote this was WAY different. In fact, I had made this on my cellphone and was my first fan made story. That however was a long time ago, before I joined FFN. I was like, I don't know 10 or 11 at the time XD.

Well hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo owns this sadly :(

Notes: May someone beta this story or some of my other stories? Help would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Through the Veil of Shadow

Chapter 1:

Leo the Riolu was running against the pounding rain, her vision obscured as she ran blindly for some place to hide from the threat behind her. Leo had bruises, cuts, a broken arm and barely made it out alive from her captor.

Why had she agree to that plan? Oh, Leo was so going to get those bullies a good bashing after all they had done to her.

A sharp gust of wind interrupted her thoughts as she sensed with her aura that the threat was catching up to her.

'_Great, just great.' _Leo groaned inwardly. Was this guy going to give up?

Closing her eyes, she used her aura and found a cave within a couple of feet away.

'_Finally!_' Leo thought, relieved. '_I can hide in there and rest for the moment_.'

Making a sharp u-turn, she made another turn and ran right into the cave.

She sat down against the wall, panting heavily and shaking from the cold. She had never been through this much pain. Not in a long time.

Leo started to close her eyes for sleep, to get away from the pain, all the while thinking about what had conspired earlier:

Flashback

_"Hey, Leo, I'm bored. Want to have a sparring match?" asked a Hitmontop named Ryu. Ryu was a good friend (and rival) of Leo that was the first meet to her when Leo moved to his neighborhood._

_"Well, okay. It's fine by me," Leo replied, getting into a fighting stance. "But you better be ready. I'm not to be taken lightly." She said that last part with a wink.  
_

_"Alright, now we're talking!" Ryu said enthusiastically as he flipped himself over and started to spin.  
_

_"Well what do you know? It's Ryu and his new girlfriend!" a voice rang through the air. Leo and Ryu knew instantly who it was.  
_

_"Well if isn't the insolent, little, snot nosed Sear the Magmar and his posse," Leo stated back, rolling her eyes as she got out of her fighting stance. "Wasn't expecting you guys here."  
_

_Ryu flipped back to his feet and said, "What scheme are you guys trying to brew up now?'  
_

_Sear's group was made up of four other individuals(Scar the Typhlosion, Shadow the Hydreigon, Thunder the Luxray and Umbra the Umbreon) , but they were the bullies on the block and their reputation was well known.  
_

_"I'll show you who's insolent and snot nosed in a heartbeat!" growled Sear, but was stopped from going anywhere by Scar.  
_

_"Try to think rationally, Sear," Scar told him. "Remember, we're not here to fight."  
_

_Sear mumbled something under his breath, but stayed where he was.  
_

_Scar then cleared his throat and said to the duo, "Our group has debated long and hard and has decided to call a truce to our misgivings for the moment."  
_

_Ryu and Leo had looks of disbelief on there faces. Taking a temporary break from harassing others?  
_

_"But, we do require your cooperation on something however," the Typhlosion continued. "It is a certain item that we ourselves cannot reach, for our size hinders us. However, your bodies are capable and are able to reach it easily."  
_

_"Well, what is this item then?" Leo asked, curious but cautious still.  
_

_"It is a item known as the Sacred Ash, a very rare item said to be in sync with the legendary, Ho-Oh." Scar explained. "According to legend, if Ho-oh ever were to perished, the Sacred Ash would bring it back to life, fresh as drops of morning dew. It is also said to bring other Pokemon back to full strength as well.  
_

_"Whoa, now that's something else," Ryu said, eyes widening.  
_

_"We heard about it's location recently, but the tunnel only got smaller as we went further," Scar carried on. "Our friend, Umbra has taken deathly ill and fear she may face the worst. But if the legend is true, then she will be saved."  
_

_"And then afterwards you'll start your devious plotting again?" Ryu said almost accusingly.  
_

_"Well, yes," replied Scar calmly. "We don't want anybody else stealing our title of best bullies on the block." He said that last part with a chuckle. "Now will you guys join with us?"  
_

_Ryu and Leo both had uneasy looks on their faces. Their reputation for deception was not to be underestimated, especially with Scar, being the brains of the group to begin with.  
_

_After a minutes worth of staring at each other, Leo said, "We shall accompany you to find the item to save your friend. However, should you try to hurt me or Ryu, I won't hesitate beat you up as well."( "As if," Sear whispered lowly and Shadow silently smacked him in the back of his head to shut up.)  
_

_At this sentiment, she grasped Ryu's hand firmly in her paw protectively. Ryu was slightly shocked but he wouldn't let it show. Not in front of these group of bullies anyways.  
_

_"Very well then," Scar replied. "We shall accept that rule."  
_

_So the duo then went with the group to find the item, unknowingly falling right into a very deadly trap...  
_

End of Flashback

Leo didn't want to remember what had happened after they got the treasure. It was terrible. First it was fire, then screams of terror, and finally... that thing arrived. The thing that had gotten her injured and both Ryu and Leo had to make a break for. They had been seperated in the rain. She wondered if he was okay and hopefully hadn't perished yet...

Leo felt something wet on her cheek and found she was crying. Not because of the pain she felt now, but because of Ryu. Yes, she cared for him greatly as a friend; and if he died... she would not be able think what would conspire if the inenvitable did happen.

Suddenly, warm air hit her on the top of her head, shaking her out of slight drowsiness. She looked out of the cave, but the sun wasn't out. It was still raining.

The warm air hit her harder this time, making Leo physically flinch slightly. Where was that air coming from?

Leo looked up slowly and her russet eyes widened in shock and horror.

It was the thing that was chasing her.

The Gliscor.

And in its tail it had...

"Ryu!" she exclaimed, half worried and half relieved that he was okay. Ryu was unconscious and battered, but overall safe from harm's way.

Before Leo could do anything else however, the Gliscor screeched and grabbed the Riolu by the waist with one claw and hit her upside the head with the other, knocking her out cold. The Gliscor then commenced to fly out of the cave taking the KO'd Pokemon to who knows where...

* * *

A/N: So how's that for a start? I haven't been to type lately cuz of homework, RP's, and slight writer's block(hence why Red and Blue: Fire and Ice is on hiatus for the moment).

I'll try to type as much as I can, but that'll be easier said than done sadly...

Anyways, read and review!

Starblaze checking out~!


End file.
